Gallery:Fireside Girls
A collection of images from the Fireside Girls. Group images Fireside pit crew.png Fireside Girls celebrating.jpg File:Fireside Girls lined up.jpg|The new pit crew Agent Joke Book Sample.jpg File:Fireside_Girls_salute.jpg Girls parachuting.png Inside the dome.jpg Maximized space.jpg LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png Aw, nuts.jpg File:12 Days of Christmas.JPG 12 days-front.JPG Car wash crew.png Car wash crew cheering.PNG Isabella25.jpg FiresideGirlsSquirtGuns.jpg FiresideGirlsProvideBackup.jpg FiresideGirlsRaingear.jpg GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg It looks like a T-Rex footprint.png FSG about to be amazed.jpg FiresideGirlsAmazed.png ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg It's not too terribly long.jpg Fireside girls singing.jpg Fireside Girls start the time machine.png Introducing the Ferbettes.jpg Alyson Stoner signs artwork.jpg My heart starts pumpin'.jpg The Ferbettes dancing.jpg The ferbettes performing GGG-EX.jpg GitchiGitchiDance.png The band singing GGG-EX.jpg Fireside girls in rock climbing gear.png Campers at the cabin.png Campers regroup at the campfire.png There'sNoWayUp.png Mixing the gelatin - Fireside Girls.jpg NewFiresideGirls.png Phineas Birthday Clip o Rama promo shot.jpg Fireside girls field trip.png Fireside Girls Stand Together Art.png FiresideGirlsAuidence2.png Candace gets struck by lightning.png Baljeet relaxing in bubble.png Beathimthesamewaywecreatedhim.png FiresideGirlsLodgeMeeting.png FiresideGirlsPose.png FiresideGirlsCloseUp.png IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png Fireside girls determined.jpg Reading The Alternate Method.jpg IsThatPossible.png Fireside Girls with their Aglet Awareness ribbons.jpg Yes, Sir!.jpg Firestorm Girls.jpg FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg FiresideGirlsPose.png AliB3 (458x344).jpg Firesides agree.JPG 138px-De.jpg Fever 005.jpg Isabella Isabella in uniform.jpg Isabella on phone - cropped.png Leader of the Fireside Girls by 022288knarrow.png Patches.jpg We got the sap you guys needed.jpg Here'sTheSap.png PhineasIsabella36.jpg I Nominate Candace Flynn.png I got your pit crew.jpg I have a suggestion.jpg I think i found it.jpg I'm Sorry You're Late Candace.jpg Well, that was fun.jpg Isabella describes the engine.jpg Isabella excuse me.png YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png There's no engine.jpg Base Jumping and Bungee Jumping.png Robot Rodeo title card.jpg SeniorServicePatchEarned.png Isabella holding sign.jpg Phineas calling Ferb outside the car wash.JPG Isabella on phone.jpg PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg Isabella pleading to hippie.jpg Isabella tying sashes to car.jpg We're climbing up the temple.jpg Isabella-strong.jpg We're supposed to get a desert tracking patch.jpg It's called the help thy neighbor patch.jpg JealousIsabella.jpg Let's lean ladies.jpg StrappedinRollercoaster.png LetsGetThatSap.png Climbing out the van window.png EnthusiasmPatchEarned.png We're Going In.jpg Fireside girls, report.jpg IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg OkeyDokeyReadyGirls.png Isabella Talking To Candace.jpg Fireside Girls lined up.jpg is that ginger or kay?.jpg Gretchen File:Gretchen.png File: Gretchen changes a tire.jpg GretchenDodgesBull.png GretchenRodeoClown.png Gretchen applies Candace's makeup.jpg Gretchen sees a possible intruder.jpg Gretchen climbing.jpg GretchenIgnition.jpg Gretchen ready to throw water balloon.jpg GretchenLookAlivePeople.jpg Gretchen-cute.jpg GretchenThrow.jpg GretchenTrashCans.png GretchenWereGonnaCrash.jpg SkiJumping.png SnakeCharming.png Car washing.png Gretchen Wielding.png GretchenGiveOutTakeout.jpg GretchenReadingTheManual.jpg ImagesCAW0M70K.jpg Gretchen (2nd Dimension).jpg Holly File: Holly.png File: Broadcasting the game show - cropped.jpg File: Holly loosens tire.jpg It's not safe to climb up.jpg HollyScreaming.jpg Holly Drinking Water.png HollyYuck.png HollyTrapDoor.png HollyRodeoClown.png Snowboarding.png Candace sighing.png Holly Burnt.png Holly and a Scottish terrier.jpg Holly with screwdriver.png Squirting the gelatin monster.jpg Hangliding-cropped.JPG Holly at her cutest!.PNG Holly-2 pulls rope.jpg Holly (2nd Dimension).jpg Ginger File: Ginger.jpg Ginger.png Bigfoot story - excited listeners.png Blank stare.png Ginger Scarred.png Bull running.png Ginger armed with water balloon.jpg Ginger whispers to Phineas.jpg GingerSashThrow.png Let's do it for Baljeet too.jpg WhipCracking.png Ginger with dinner plates.JPG ginger wrenching.JPG Ginger (2nd Dimension).jpg GingerJustSawACuteBoyPatch.jpg Ginger and Katie in the crowd.jpg Ginger fills gas tank.jpg Ginger-2 pulls rope.jpg AliB2 (458x344).jpg Milly File: Milly.png Milly.jpg Milly catching ice cream.jpg TreasureHunting.png MillySashThrow.png milly drilling.JPG milly and pinkie avatar.JPG MillyGivesGretchenAPatch.jpg Milly-2 pulls rope.jpg Milly (2nd Dimension).jpg AliB1 (458x344).jpg Adyson Sweetwater File:Adyson.png Adyson look out.jpg Adyson hammering.png Adyson working on eggs.png Should we earn the let's help Phineas and Ferb Patch.jpg Adyson distracts the bull.png Adyson as a rodeo clown.png Adyson climbing.png Adyson launching water ballons.png Cake baking.png Adyson skydiving avatar.JPG adysoninfront.jpg Milly explaining to Pinky.jpg Adyson (2nd Dimension).jpg Adyson rox.png Adyson=Let me guess,hmm,the lets help phineas and ferb patch i mean what other patch will let isabella see phineas .jpg Adyson=Ginger watch out,o ment to aim it at Isabella but its gonig nuts!.png Adyson=ITS GONNA CRASH!!! Isabella What did you do WHY ISABELLA WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BAD PERSON WHY!.jpg Katie File:Katie.png Katie interuppts Phineas.jpg Katie Bandaged.png Katie Hammering.png Katie with X on forehead.jpg Katie-small.jpg KatieSquirtsMonster.jpg MillyandKatieClimbingRollercoaster.png ScubaDiving.png Katie (2nd Dimension).jpg De (2).jpg Katie=And now i quote to never ever trust Isabella After this incident umm hello girls focus.jpg Katie=How lonfg is Isabella's i hope its 3 cms!!.png Katie=Sorry to bother you Ady but can we trust Sam or is she on Isabella's side.jpg Other Members File:Melissa.jpg Melissa showing the magazine.JPG Mystery Fireside Girl 2.png F1.jpg Mystery Fireside Girl 1.png To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Galleries